


Frozen

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Whump, Sick Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: it was too fucking cold in the bunker and jack wasn't having it.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Mary Winchester
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eleven : High Fever

it was so _fucking_ cold.

the thick blanket around jack's body wasn't helping the shivers that were taking over his body, nor was the hoodie he had on and even though he could feel himself sweating, it was freezing in the bunker and he didn't understand why.

actually, it was winter, maybe the heater wasn't working properly.

at this thought, jack climbing out of his bed and letting the blanket fall off of him, his vision blanking for a moment as he stood up too fast and he balanced himself against the wall, waiting for his eyes to function properly again before making his way out of his bedroom, looking for someone in the bunker so that he could ask if the heat was working properly.

due to the fog that was currently filling his head, jack quite literally ran into someone and he stumbled backwards, looking up and seeing that he had collided with mary, "oh-! sorry, jack." she cooed and it took jack a second to react, everything feeling fast and slow at the time and his brain felt like muck, "s'okay. uh.....d'you know if th'heat's working??" he slurred, looking at her and noticing the worried expression on her face.

"it's working just fine, jack....you're really flushed." she muttered the end more to herself than anything, reaching a hand out and feeling his face, the boy leaning into her warm hand and her eyes widened a bit, "you're burning up."

"m'wha??"

"you need to get this hoodie off."

jack didn't really register mary's words, but she tugged at the bottom of his hoodie and he tried to move away, but his body didn't like the idea and as soon as he went to move, his vision went again at the quick motion and next thing he knew he was falling to the floor.

  
**•••**

  
_cold! cold! cold!_

jack gasped as his brain decided to work again, feeling nothing but ice cold wetness and he frantically tried to escape it, thrashing around and he felt hands grip tightly onto his arms and keep him still, the blonde finally opening his eyes and seeing what the hell was happening.

squinting at the bright bathroom light, he saw that he was in one of the tubs inside the bunker's restroom, said tub filled with ice and water and he couldn't even began to describe how much he hated it.

"o-ou-out-t!"

"we need to get your fever down, jack, i'm sorry." his father cooed, a whine being jack's reply and he looked at castiel with pleading eyes, wishing he was strong enough to break out of his grip and get out of this damn bathtub.

after what felt like a century, castiel helped him out of the tub and immediately wrapped the shivering blonde in a big towel, helping him get dry and jack coughed, his body trying to figure out what the fuck to do; "i-i feel gros-oss." he stammered through shivers and castiel gave him a sympathetic smile as he led him back to his bedroom, "you're ill, that only makes sense."

the boy sniffled, sitting down at his desk and castiel grabbed some clothes for jack to change into, placing the pajamas next to him before taking the damp towel, "get changed and i'm going to find some medication for this, it will make you feel better and hopefully help you sleep." his father cooed and jack nodded, waiting for him to leave the room before changing into warm and dry clothes, followed by him flopping down onto his bed and curling into covers that someone had changed at one point.

later, castiel came back with some flu medication that tasted disgusting and minutes after taking it, jack was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
